wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Penitent Knights
The Penitent Knights Chapter is an ancient Codex-Divergent Chapter with a forgotten origination from the 3rd Founding during the early years of the 32nd Millennium. The most obvious difference the Chapter and most other Astartes Chapters is that the Penitent Knights fiercely and zealously believe in defending the citizens of the Imperium, which is backed with a learned ferocity and determination. Often have the honorable Penitent Knights contested with other Imperial forces that civilian life is indeed worthy of protecting, as they point out, was their purpose: to safeguard humanity. To die fighting the abhorrent enemies of Mankind so that defenseless humans may escape death is held in the highest respect among the Knights, second only to do the same and live. Standing defiantly against the forces of Chaos in Segmentum Obscurus for many long millennia has provided them with many opportunities to earn these respects. In possession of the Aegimius System, of the Asteria Sub-sector, very close to the Rift created early in M42, the Knights defend their home System and Sub-sector with unyielding fury and brotherhood. Early History The Liberation of Lor’dra (062.M32) Being one of the Chapters from the 3rd Founding, the Penitent Knights have a long and decorated history, starting at the dawn of the 32nd Millennium when the newly born Chapter roamed through Segmentum Obscurus under the command of the first Chapter Master, Highlord Lithandros. Coursing through the Asteria Sub-sector, Lithandros found a Feudal World, left untouched by the Great Crusade. The native humans of the planet Lor’dra warred against lethal wildlife and feral greenskins for as long as they could remember, until the Penitent Knights descended upon wings of fire and birds of metal to deliver them from their doom. After the Astartes of the Penitent Knights laid waste to the feral beasts that threatened the people of Lor’dra, scouring the frozen plains and lush grasslands of the large planet under Lithandros’ directive. After they were saved by the Knights, the people of Lor’dra praised and revered their saviors from the heavens, believing them to be gods. Lithandros pondered the fate of the humans he had saved, deciding to instead of bringing them into the Imperium as a civilized world, would make the planet the homeworld of the Penitent Knights, and to spare the populace from the rigors of Imperial life. Soon after, the nigh-impenetrable Fortress-Monastery of Terra’s Hand was constructed and a massive city of the feudal humans shortly after surrounding the new home of the Knights. As to acquire the best source of recruits for the Chapter, Lithandros ordered groups of the humans to venture across the harsh and often desolate lands of Lor’dra and endure hardships likely to produce strong and promising candidates to become Astartes. Night of the Crow (094.M32) Lithandros was among the number of Chapter Masters that eschewed the Codex Astartes, saying that it did more to harm the Imperium’s defenders that help. Thusly, he structured the Penitent Knights not into Companies, but Orders. These Orders fulfilled the same purpose of a Company, but instead focussed on specific facets of combat and war, to be deployed alongside at least one other Order to achieve maximum effectiveness. The Orders were to be commanded by a Knight Captain, chief amongst the brothers of his Order for prowess and a tactical mind. The 7th Order, the Order of the Crow, was led by Knight Captain Daedelus during the settlement of Lor’dra. Daedelus was always eager for war, infuriated by Lithandros’ sympathy for the pitiful and lowly humans that were to be the Chapter’s new serf. Over the years following the construction of Terra’s Hand, Daedelus and the Order of the Crow began to act against Lithandros’ wishes, often abandoning their posts in the local Aegimius System to engage in warfare with their boltguns. The Scholars of the Chapter have guessed that Daedelus discovered the shadowed origination of the Chapter's gene-seed and this led to his downfall, but it is only a guess. Lithandros, instead of choosing to gravely punish Daedelus and his restless subordinates, decided to give him what he craved and personally led the Order of the Crow and of the Lightbound, the Terminators of the Chapter, on a Crusade around the Asteria Sub-sector. Though, when the force entered the Warp upon Lithandros’ Battle Barge, “Brotherhood”, they were set upon by a Daemonic incursion in the ship. The Order of the Crows turned upon their brothers and assisted the Daemons in killing those aboard the Brotherhood. This slaughter started in the lower decks of the Brotherhood, the daemons appearing and killing all the crewmen and stray Knights that stood in their path. Lord Scholar Pellidan, the Chief Librarian, alerted Lithandros to invasion of Chaos, directing the Lightbound to lock down choke points along the Brotherhood to either contain or slow the daemonic tide while Pellidan worked to speed them out of the Warp. It was at that point that the Crows turned, opening fire and throwing grenades at the backs of the Paladins of the Lightbound. However, the Order of the Lightbound raged and held off their traitor brothers and daemons for hours before the Battle Barge exited the Warp, the entire Order of the Lightbound slain during the betrayal, the Paladin Captain Fortareis cut down saving Lithandros from a fatal blow. Their mutiny only partly successful, what remained of the Order of the Crow fled into the Warp with their new daemonic allies, to rebuild and become the Crow’s Children Warband. Cursing his own ignorance and mourning the loss of the Paladins of the Lightbound, when Lithandros returned to the Aegimius System, he ordered that two new Orders would be formed to avenge the evil wrought upon the Chapter; the Order of the Lightbringers would honor the martyrs of the Lightbound, and the Order of the Dawn would replace the Crows and always hunt and search for their wicked betrayers, slaying them with immense abhorrence. The Mourning Years (120.M32-124.M32) While Lithandros had slain hundreds of enemy champions upon the battlefield, led a great many of successful assaults on raiding Chaos Space Marine and Ork forces throughout the Segmentum Obscurus, he ultimately was given a most dishonorable death, but not at the hand of a traitor or xeno. Lithandros had always despised the general disregard of human life displayed by the government of the Imperium after the Emperor of Mankind could no longer rule it. Many of the planets that the Penitent Knights found with human life upon them in their Feudal stages or below, were often spared the governance of the Adeptus Terra and either were made into recruiting worlds or were later discovered by other Imperial entities. There was undoubtedly a single act that sealed Lithandros' fate, which was a speech the High Lord of the Chapter gave after routing an Ork WAAAGH! from the local Sub-sector. In this speech, Lithandros dared to proclaim that "The tyrants in their halls of gold and bone look upon our charges -Humanity,- and see only worthless numbers, faithful and loyal citizens of the Imperium are NOTHING to them! If the Emperor could still speak, He would be disgusted by what is done in His name!" Not long after the Adeptus Terra was informed of the Chapter Master's angered and perhaps even traitorous words, it was decided to cleave off this problem but leave the Penitent Knights, as the Segmentum Obscurus would have been far less secure without them there. And so, noble Lithandros was killed by an Officio Assassinorum with a turbo-penetrator round to the head. The entirety of the Penitent Knights Chapter grieved the loss of their great and fearless High Lord, with all of the Knights called back to the walls of Terra's Hand to mourn Lithandros. A grand funeral took place in the courtyard of the Fortress Monastery, the Knights assembled utterly silent for a full Terran week until a heated debate took hold of the Chapter. The Knight Captains squabbled among themselves, along with the Council of Lords put in place by Lithandros himself: The Lord Chaplain, the Reclusiarch. The Lord Forgemaster, chief among the Chapter's Techmarines. The Lord Scholar, the head Librarian. The Lord Apothecary, and Lord Admiral. With all of the Penitent Knights' leadership furiously debated whether to avenge the wrong done to them by those that opposed Lithandros, the Chapter was paralyzed for two Terran years until the stalemate was broken. A Knight named Asterion rose from obscurity in the Order of the Honored and entered the Council of Lords' gathering chamber and is said to have closed the large stone doors behind him, proceeding to speak with the Lords for five days straight, shaming them for letting the Chapter bicker and fall from their duty even for the brief time they did. When the doors of the chamber reopened, the Lords emerged and proclaimed that Asterion would become the Lord Crusader, and lead the Knights on their quest to defend humanity and find redemption in the eyes of the Emperor. Another ceremony took place soon after, in which Asterion commanded the Orders of the Chapter to end their solace in Terra's Hand and to reemerge with their hearts hardened with the same zeal that they carried under Lithandros. Unfortunately, Asterion would not have reigned long as Lord Crusader among his brothers. As most of the Chapter had obeyed his directive and left to reestablish their presence among the Sub-sector, a giant Necron Tomb was opened only a few kilometers from the Fortress Monastery, spilling out the unliving xenos across the plains of Lor'dra to massacre the feudal humans. With only the Orders of the Shield and the Valorous, Asterion led a charge into the Necron Tomb, the following battle bloody and costly for the Knights. Weighing his own life and those of the ones he could save, Asterion ordered all of his forces to retreat from the Tomb complex, and detonated explosives at key structural weaknesses in the Tomb to collapse it. With their new Lord Crusader martyred to protect others, the remaining Penitent Knights refused to give in to their grief ever again. Notable Campaigns The Battle of Brant (256.M32) After two centuries of relative peace in the Penitent Knights' home System, a Khornate Traitor Marine fleet assaulted the Aegimius System. The Knights, under the command of Lord Crusader Constantor, hurried to meet the heretical fleet at the Death World of Brant, bringing their nearly all of their own fleet to bear upon the enemy. It was indeed a long and bloody battle, both above the Death World, and upon it. The Khornate forces had strangely been scouring the surface of Brant for something when the Penitent Knights unleashed their Order of the Lance, their assault bike and land speeder squads employing a hit-and-run tactic to wear down the on-foot Khornate berzerkers until the last traitor standing was crushed beneath the treads of their mechanical steeds. Meanwhile above Brant, the Penitent Knights' fleet broke and bloodied the heretical enemy fleet until what little remained of it retreated back into the Warp. Being such a quick and decisive victory so soon after the Mourning Years, this battle emboldened the Knights and helped solidify their morale to lead them to further glory. The Green Scourge (453.M33) When a massive horde of Orkz under the ambitious Warboss Griggasmasha arose from the Asteria Sub-sector, threatening to spill out to cause havoc in Segmentum Obscurus, the Penitent Knights did not hesitate to heed the call to action. Coordinating with other nearby Imperial forces, Lord Crusader Galehaut divided off the Greenskin horde to be engaged individually targeted and destroyed. While Guardsmen regiments and other nearby Astartes Chapters dealt with the bulk of the xenos, Lord Crusader Galehaut led the Penitent Knights against a daring surprise attack on the Warboss on while he was trapped on the Mining World Hilsdrad. With over four of the Chapter's Orders deployed during the battle, Griggasmasha's host of Greenskins was decimated and the Warboss was killed by Galehaut himself. And while the Knights could not completely eradicate the orkz, a Chapter Keep was built upon the ground Griggasmasha was slain, named "Greenward Redoubt" in honor of the battle that took place. The Burning of Ruecarro (731.M33) The Asteria Sub-sector is for the most part, a wild and dangerous part of the void. Long had a particular System been a den and harbor of pirates and renegades, despite many attempts to cleanse it. However, among the dark and ill-used worlds there was an Exodite Eldar world. And for reasons unknown to the Penitent Knights, the said world, named Ruecarro by Imperial cartographers, was invaded by a massive army of daemons. Having portions of their fleet nearby, the Knights mobilized and entered the System to deal with the potential threat. Though, nearly all records of what transpired in the System have been lost, other than that Ruecarro was successfully destroyed, and that some groups of pirates were allowed to stay in the System, but if they left it, they also would be destroyed. This extremely lenient decree is a source of shame to the Knights, but they are compelled to honor it, and gladly punish the blackguards that disregard it. As another outcome of the Burning, is that the Exodite Eldar survivors blame the Penitent Knights for the destruction of their homes, and have developed a deep hatred. Scouring of the Coven (863.M33) There was a brief time in the thirty third Millennia when the Penitent Knights had deployed most of their Chapter to Crusades and wars away from their home System, and this time was exploited by a wicked and hedonistic Dark Eldar Kabal who raided and abducted many Lor'dranian natives from the planet while the Knights were away. When the Order of the Valorous returned from a forgotten Crusade in the Gothic Sector, they arrived too late for many of their subjects and instead hatefully destroyed every Dark Eldar they could, before the xenos fled to the Webway with many humans as their slaves. To this day, the Knights see the grievous failure as a sin that must be removed with as much xeno blood as possible. Galastram’s Charge (432.M34) Patrolling the Sector on the hunt for foes of the Imperium, Lord Crusader Galastram and his fleet encountered a grave and dire situation: a Chaos invasion. The planet of Suthea had forces of the Dark Gods spilling across its surface while another Astartes Chapter hanged in orbit. The Penitent Knights beamed messages to the other Chapter’s fleet, and none were returned, only the fire of their guns. Concluding that their cousin Astartes had fallen to the service of Chaos, Galastram ordered a quick counterattack against the traitors. From aboard the Battle Barge, “The God-Slayer,” Galastram used a teleportarium to send himself and the Order of the Lawbringers aboard the traitor capital ship. And there, they massacred all heretical marines on the Bridge and assumed control of all systems. Galastram and the Terminators opened all bulkheads, airlocks, and lowered all shields before being teleported back onto “The God-Slayer.” The traitor Chapter removed of its primary vessel, the Penitent Knights destroyed the remaining fleet and captured the Battle Barge as a spoil of war. The Knights blockaded the then fallen planet of Suthea until Inquisition ships arrived and exterminated the planet. After all heretic marines aboard the Penitent Knights’ newly won ship were slain, it was repaired and given the name “Redemption.” The Second Colonization (997.M35-009.M36) While the rest of the Imperium was mired in the Nova Terra wars, the Penitent Knights were called upon to aid and escort numerous recolonization efforts to the Asteria Sub-sector. These efforts included other infant Astartes Chapters and also mere repopulation missions to suitable worlds. During these years, the Penitent Knights displayed their familiarity with their home Sub-sector, as well as their staunch bravery while fighting off native xenos races on worlds to be habituated. The Rise of Lions (753.M38) During a seeming golden age for Lor’dra, suffering no attacks by Necron or other forces, the Penitent Knights began again to patrol the Asteria Sector. They found a young Chapter of Astartes, the Astral Warriors, beset by a foul warband of Iron Warriors allied with the Dark Mechanicus. Never ones to abandon cousin Astartes in their time of need, the Knights under the command of Knight Captain Gaherion, leader of the Order of the Honored, mobilized and made a decisive and quick strike against the traitor warband, the Steel Ravagers. After a day of bloody combat, naval and planetside, the Ravagers were driven back into the Warp after grievous casualties despite their evil and devious weaponry provided by the Dark Mechanicus. Before taking his force onward, Gaherion, with the Lord Crusader’s authority, declared the Astral Warriors allies of the Penitent Knights for their impressive display of valor during the battle. The Red Dawn (999.M41 - 003.M42) After many years of relative uneventful and relative peace on Lor’dra, a new threat emerged from the red plains. Untold millions of Necrons emerged from their tombs under the command of the Necron Lord Luxthoris, the Granted. This unliving scourge destroyed all in its path and massed for a siege on Terra’s Hand. The Penitent Knights fought with hate in their hearts, and a thousand fold more when their ancient nemesis, the Crow’s Children, appeared from the Warp and descended on Stormguard. Lord Crusader Graythorne, along with the Orders of the Lightbringer and the Pure Flame, commanded by Lawbringer Captain Vitalleus and Knight Captain Kveldor, hurried to the defense of Lor’dra’s civilians while the remaining Knights held their Monastery. By the time Graythorne’s forces reached Stormguard, the heretical traitors had already begun to inflict horrors upon the people, with Daedelus at the center of the carnage. The Knights began the task of cleansing the colossal city of their foe while the Lord Crusader fought the Betrayer in single combat. This duel is said to have lasted hours before Graythorne emerged from the smoke with the severed head of the Chaos Champion. His weapons and armor rent, he fought and slayed all remaining traitors before Lawbringer Captain Vitalleus found him to inform him that the city was saved, but Terra’s Hand was near to fall. The defending Knights, under the command of the Lord Chaplain Marsidias, had signalled their allies, the Avengers of Arathor and the Astral Warriors, for aid. Even after the Lord Crusader’s force returned to the Monastery, it was nearly broken. The Knights bitterly fought and did not dare give the Necrons ground before the Avengers arrived. With the combined forces of the Astartes Chapters, and the Avenger’s new Primaris marines as well as Primaris intended for the Knights themselves, Luxthoris was forced to retreat back to the Tombs below. The next few years were spent destroying and driving back the remaining necron forces scattered across the world. Battered and nearly devastated, the Penitent Knights struggled to rebuild both their ranks and the city of Stormguard. Weary of their losses, the Lords convened to discuss the future: Would they accept the new Primaris forces offered by Guilliman. Under the advice of Chapter Master Aponatus of the Avengers, the Knights opened their ranks to the Primaris marines, renamed to “Sentinels.” Organization As the Penitent Knights are heavily inspired by the culture of medieval warriors, much of their terminology is derived from chivalric societies. The Knights also disregard the Codex Astartes in favor of their own tried and true methods and systems, barring the practice of Legion building. Instead of Companies, the Chapter is made of Orders, each specializing in a specific form or kind of battle, such as close quarters combat, vehicles, or the use of flamer and melta weapons. Ranks and Titles * Squire (Scout) Recently inducted battle-brothers of the Chapter take the role of Squire, with their own Order of the Aspirant. This Order serves to teach, mold, and harden the fighting skills of the Squires while also making the young battle-brothers familiar with the lore, machinations, weaponry, and fortifications of the Chapter. The Order of the Aspirant stations between twenty to thirty Squires at one of the Chapter's keeps on dangerous planets, such as Greenward Redoubt on the planet Hilsdrad. These Squires will be overseen by either the Chaplain of the keep, or a veteran Knight who had volunteered to impart his knowledge to his new brothers. When time comes for the Squire to be knighted, he and the rest of his similarly ready brothers are taken to the Fortress Monastery of Terra's Hand, where either the Knight Captain or a selected representative will choose them based upon a proclamation of how the Squire believes he can bring glory to the Chapter, and in what manner will do it. * Knight (Tactical) As one might expect, Knights are the standard unit of the Chapter, equivalent to that of a Tactical Marine. These warriors make up the backbone of the Chapter's fighting force, with the expertise of the individual Knight being shaped by the Order to which he was knighted into. * Banneret (Devastator) The experts of heavy weaponry, Bannerets are most often found guarding Chapter keeps and Terra's Hand, their deadly guns ever vigilant to the threat of either feral xenos or blackhearted traitors. Bannerets are likely to be ones leading squads of their brother Knights while on defensive operations. * Crusader (Assault) Perhaps the most common aspiration of a young and upcoming Squire is to one day catch the eye of the Knight Captains of the Orders of the Honored and the Winterbound to become a Crusader. These particular Knights brandish power swords as well as the deft swordplay needed to truly make the deadly weapons fearsome. Crusaders, unlike the Chapter of the Black Templars, do not rely solely on the pure hatred of their foes to carry them through a battle. Quick thinking, controlling the battlefield, and martial prowess are required of the Crusaders, lest they shame the Chapter with a disgraceful death. * Hussar (Bikers) Utilizing the lightning-fast speed of assault bikes and land speeders, Hussars wield power sabers and spears to batter the enemy force so that their mount-less Knight brethren find them easier to eradicate. Often are the more reckless and adventurous spirits of the Penitent Knights find themselves seated on the saddle of an assault bike with spear in hand. * Consul Whereas most of the ranks of the Penitent Knights are made solely for heavy combat, and rightly so, Consuls have another role. Mainly seen on expeditionary missions or far away Crusades, Consuls are appointed to play the part of diplomat to other Imperial forces, and always accompanied by a squad of Crusaders and Knights. * Shieldbearer A unique role employed by a few squads of the Orders of the Valorous, the Dawn, and the Keep. These marines arm themselves with a boltgun and a large Knight-pattern storm shield, sacrificing their accuracy for the ability to form a wall and give protection to those behind them. * Justicar When a Penitent Knight has committed a grave wrongdoing but is judged to not be executed, he is placed in a solitary vigil for an extended period of time, and has the chance of emerging from his sentence as a Justicar, eschewing the use of any weapon but a two-handed power sword, which he uses to find redemption in the eyes of the Emperor, often in his death. * Forgemaster (Techmarine) Charged with the upkeep and the manufacture of arms and armor for the Penitent Knights, Forgemasters are equally at home inside their armories in Chapter keeps as they are on the front lines of battle to both maintain and protect their Knight brothers as well as the Chapter's machines of war. * Scholar (Librarian) As their name suggests, Scholars are tasked with both the preservation of the Chapter's accumulated knowledge, and to use their psyckic powers to bring doom to enemies that threaten their brothers and humanity. Nearly all Scholars are armed with force staves as well as sacred tomes of the Chapter, in which they have memorized every detail to heart. Scholars also record and detail events the Chapter takes part in, and actively seek knowledge about the origins of the Penitent Knights. * Lawbringer To common Knights, to fight alongside a Paladin is the equivalent of their Knight Captain himself shedding blood with them. Paladins are the esteemed Terminators of the Penitent Knights, their mere presence inspiring to other battle-brothers. Recruitment to their Order, the Lawbringers, occurs within the veteran squads of the other Orders, new Lawbringers themselves assembled into squads from different Orders to create versatility. * Knight Captain The esteemed leader of an Order of the Chapter, Knight Captains embody the ideals of the Penitent Knights, noble of heart and wrathful in battle. Once a Knight of an Order to appointed to Knight Captain by the Council of Lords, he inherits the relics and trappings of his predecessor. * Lord Admiral Supreme commander of the naval forces of the Penitent Knights' fleet, the Lord Admiral is a battle-brother of venerable age with a gifted mind of strategy. When the entire Chapter and its Orders engage in battles in the void, they are coordinated by the Lord Admiral, to both keep as many of their brothers' lives and to take the enemy's. * Lord Forgemaster Exemplary in all they craft and maintain, Lord Forgemasters are elected to the Council of Lords based upon the quality of what they create, and for their dedication to the Chapter and its goals. Often artificer grade power swords or pieces of power armor are fashioned by the Lord Forgemaster, centuries of practice of their craft and thousands of years of careful preservation of schematics and knowledge making the Lord Forgemaster a most worthy asset. * Lord Scholar Arduously selected for extreme resilience to the beings of the Warp, and for great study done of the Chapter's full history, Lord Scholars are revered among the Knights of the Chapter. So great is the retention and knowledge of the Lord Scholar displays, that they are entrusted with the most sacred tome of the Penitent Knights: the Arcana Clerica. * Lord Apothecary Guardians of the sacred gene-seed of the Chapter, Lord Apothecary trains and recruits battle-brothers to the role of Apothecary, to mend their injured brothers and retrieve the gene-seed of the fallen. * Lord Chaplain Tasked with overseeing the purity of the Chapter's Orders, Lord Chaplains are required to be truly fervent in their faith of the Chapter's duty. When the Lord Chaplain is not reinforcing the spirits of the battle-brothers, or gathering promising recruits for the Chapter from their feudal recruiting worlds, he can be found within the palace of Terra's Hand. * Lord Crusader Revered by the Knights and infamous among the ranks of the enemy, the Lord Crusader is the Chapter Master of the Penitent Knights. A master strategist and legendary warrior, Lord Crusaders have been known to change the course of entire wars and the very future of the Chapter, harkening to the legacy of Asterion. Homeworld Located within the Segmentim Obscurus, Asteria Sub-sector, the Penitent Knight homeworld of Lor'dra is a large planet with its native human population still in its Feudal stages, the most concentrated in a massive city surrounding the sprawling obsidian and silver Terra's Hand Fortress Monastery. The populace of Lor'dra are subservient to their Astartes lords, often seeing them as angels or divine beings. Lor'dra is at most times a harsh planet, with only the continent upon which Terra's Hand was built being the lone area of acceptable fertility to grow edible flora. The other continents of the planet are mostly barren and desert-like, of extreme heat and cold. Fortress Monastery The Fortress Monastery of Terra's Hand itself is located among the Silver Mountains, its fortified and nigh-impregnable walls of the palace spanning between the peaks of numerous mountains. The path to walk up to Terra's Hand is perilous, the journey upward haven being undertaken only a handful of times by the feudal citizens of the Knights, to glimpse their ancient saviors, or to give them offerings. Inside the Monastery, there are several Halls dedicated to each of the Chapter's Orders, as well as a sprawling tower known as Scholar's Epitaph to serve as the Librarius, and of course the obsidian-wrought Keep of Knight's Vigil, the Reclusiam, and where the Council of Lords convenes. At the base of the Silver Mountains, is the sole settled city of Lor'dra, Stormguard, as the natives call it. Constructed of stone and built into the side of the rising mountains and out onto the grassy plains, where most of the city's food is gathered. The Penitent Knights are also tied to the ruling of Lor’dra itself. The government of Stormguard, Lor’dra’s lone city, is in the form of a Court. A Count presides over a number of Earls in charge of different sections of the massive city. The Count is chosen by the Knights and serves as Planetary Governor. Recruitment As per the ancient proclamation of Highlord Lithandros after the Liberation of Lor'dra, various warrior groups spread across the surface of the world, often pitting themselves against the remnants of the bestial horrors that once almost killed off the humans of Lor'dra. These warrior groups would retain their feudal culture and interact with each other as to not bear incestual children. Each seventeen years, a Knight, Chaplain, and Apothecary visit each warrior clan and glean the promising youths to become Squires of the Penitent Knights. Gene-seed While there has been no official proclamation by of the founding Legions to claim the Penitent Knights as their successors, one can only imagine that their potential Gene-Father could be reduced to a few candidates. The Gene-seed of the Knights is relatively pure of mutation, and no apparent flaws are seemingly present. Because of this, it has been theorized that the Penitent Knights hail from either the gene stock of Lion El'Jonson, Rogal Dorn, or even Roboute Guilliman, the last only suggested for the purity of the Gene-seed. Combat Doctrine The Knights follow a doctrine adhering to a extremely versatile philosophy of battle with the Orders of the Chapter alternating between varied specialties of combat, always deploying alongside at least one other in battle. In battle, the Orders will effortlessly form joint squads with each other, overseen by Knight Captains who oversee the control of the battle. While they fight in ranged engagements with stern determination, the Penitent Knights greatly enjoy close quarters combat, brandishing power weapons with learned righteous ferocity. When the enemy force has been withered or shows signs of weakening, the elite Order veteran squads enter the fray and utilize their superior weaponry and experience to demolish the enemy. Order of the Lawbringers - Terminators Order of the Valorous - Ranged Combat Order of the Honored - Close Quarters Combat Order of the Undaunted - Urban Combat Order of the Shield - Fortification/Defensive Combat Order of the Cleansing Flame - Flamer/Melta Weaponry Order of the Winterbound - Close Quarters Combat Order of the Dawn - Ranged Combat Order of the Lance - Vehicle Combat Order of the Aspirant (Scout Company) Order of the Sentinels - Primaris Chapter Culture The culture of the Penitent Knights follows many doctrines of a knightly order, valuing honor and valiant service in the highest regard. Whenever a Knight demonstrates honorable courage and prowess, he is gifted a coat of arms that will forever remain his alone. This heraldry is sported on the Knight’s shoulder-shield accouterments. Most of these Knights are Lords of the Chapter, Lord Crusaders however, bear the Chapter Emblem. The Knights of the Chapter share a special bond with their Serfs. All Knights are taught to not look down on their human servants, and to treat them with courtesy and generosity. Occasionally, Chaplains and Forgemasters will mingle with the Serfs, telling them tales of noble Knights of old and present and guidance for their duties. On the rare times when Terra’s Hand comes under siege, the Serfs gladly take up arms to fight alongside their masters. The Serfs hold rank, much like the Knights themselves. These ranks are “Labourer, Hand, Servant, and Page.” Pages, being the most regarded of the Serfs, have the opportunity to become a Squire, if they can survive another Squire in a contest of Melee for three minutes without being knocked unconscious. The ranks of Veteran and Sergeant are distinguished by a symbol painted upon their shoulder-shield, as well has a red face-plate for Veterans, and a full red helm for Sergeants, while Lords and Knight Captains don silver helmets. Chapter Emblem The Chapter's Symbol is a white lion against a black background, a red line running diagonally upwards in the left direction. The Scholars of the Chapter have concluded that the origins of the emblem was a an embroidered banner gifted to Highlord Lithandros by the feudal humans of Lor'dra after the Liberation. The mythology of the lion, known to the Lor'dranians as "the Lion of Annoran" is one of a stalwart guardian and warrior, and the red stripe through the lion is to symbolize that each Knight's oath to defend the domain of the Emperor is bound by the blood in his veins. Chapter Beliefs Due to the Chapter's tenant that the Emperor intended for the Astartes to both defend humanity from the threats of xeno races and beyond, the Penitent Knights do not adhere to the Imperial Cult, seeing the Emperor not as a god, but as a guiding and righteous grandfather. Chapter Relics Weapons * Paragon Blade "Avalon" A weapon so treasured and valued as to almost be a symbol of the Chapter itself, this artifact from the Dark Age of Technology has been wielded by many Lord Crusaders, having claimed thousands upon thousands of xenos, traitors, and daemons. Currently, this exalted two-handed power sword is in the care of the Lord Crusader Graythorne. * Plasma-combi Boltgun "Fury" A Plasma-combi Boltgun of mastercraft make, forged by the Lord Forgemaster, Glungorias. Truly, a weapon that could rival those of the Mechanicus. Currently wielded as a secondary weapon alongside Avalon by the Lord Crusader. * Modified Thunder Hamer "The Grey Fist" One of the most vaunted weapons of the Penitent Knights, this mighty Thunder Hammer in the shape of a great fist smashes its targets asunder, like the fury of the Emperor. The current wielder of this hammer is the esteemed Lawbringer Captain, Vitalleus. * Phobos Pattern Bolter "Protector" The Penitent Knights, especially those of ranged expertise, venerate this holy boltgun that can be traced back to the Avengers of Arathor Chapter, who gave this as a sign of respect. The Knight who bear this weapon is Knight Captain Sentilinal. Armor * 20 Suits of Mark IV Maximus Power Armor * 5 Suits of Mark III Iron Power Armor Fleet *''The God-Slayer'' (Battle Barge) *''Brotherhood'' (Battle Barge) *''Spear of Lithandros'' (Battle Barge) *''Redemption'' (Battle Barge) - (Spoil of war) *''Pride of Alarac'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Asterion’s Ram'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Myrmidon'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Last Hope'' (Strike Cruiser) *'''Charlemagne (Strike Cruiser)'' *15 Unnamed Frigates Notable Penitent Knights Currently Active * Lord Crusader Graythorne * Lord Scholar Jerath * Lawbringer Captain Vitalleus * Lord Chaplain Marsidias * Knight Captain Sentilinal * Justicar Kynthelor * Venerated Dreadnought Claudius Historic * Highlord Lithandros * Knight-Chaplain Gorladain * Knight Captain Balder * Justicar Vortihad * Forgemaster Galarch * Lord Crusader Asterion * Consul Kainell Chapter Keeps * Greenward Redoubt - Mining World Hilsdrad, Aegimius System * Caer Foross - Death World Brant, Aegimius System * Terra's Hand, Fortress Monastery - Lor'dra, Aegimius System Chapter Relations For their chivalric belief in the protection of the small people of the Imperium, the Penitent Knights have developed less than favorable relations with both the High Lords and the Inquisition, as well as any Astartes Chapters that treat common humans with clear disdain. Though, they do see honor in fighting alongside other Chapters with decorated history, particularly fellow older Founding Chapters. Deathwatch Service While the Penitent Knights are less than favored by the Inquisition, the Chapter's presence in their dangerous place in Segmentum Obscurus has amassed a long experience fighting the forces of Chaos and several xenos races. There have been Knights that have been called to the service of the Deathwatch, although their Chapter's morality can sometimes clash with other members of their Kill-Team. However, there even have been some Lord Crusaders that have answered the call of the Inquisition, even Graythorne himself. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:3rd Founding